Luigi's Charisma
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: Following Mario's advice, Luigi tries to gain charisma.  He not only gains it, but becomes it.


**Because... just because. **

Leaning casually against the wall, the red clad plumber gave off an aura of relaxed cool. Taller and lankier, his brother in green wasn't quite capable of pulling off such a casual cool demeanor. Realizing that his brother was downing his vibes, Mario pushed himself away from the wall, intensely studying his brother's form in an attempt to figure out why things didn't come naturally to him. Becoming uneasy over Mario's critical scrutiny, Luigi stepped away from the wall and asked what the problem was.

Mario twirled his mustache. "You need to relax. A couple hot studs like ourselves should always look eager and ready to converse with anyone who might happen to approach us. They should be begging us to tell them how to bring coolness to the level we do." Mario shook his head at his brother, waving his hand up and down, indicating how frustrated he was at Luigi's poor performance. "But you don't exude any of that casual, confident cool at all. Instead, you ooze uncertainty and doubt. You don't even look like you know what you're doing here." Finally, he summed it all up with one simple sentence. "You lack charisma."

Luigi lowered his eyes in shame. It was true; he just couldn't be as charismatic as his brother. "Sorry, Mario, I'mma gonna go hope and practice in front of the mirror."

Mario grabbed his brother's forearm, stopping him from leaving. "Don't bother going all the way back home. There's a huge room with a gigantic mirror that should help boost your charisma in no time!" He dragged his brother along the hall, towards the room he had in mind.

They were inside a giant castle that Princess Peach had given them permission to visit whenever they pleased. It was decorated in bright colors, portraits of themselves with the Princess and Toad lining the walls. Peach did not often visit this castle, but had recommended the brothers to take a tour of it. She knew how much they enjoyed new things and this castle was full of amazing secrets that no royalty or those that had worked for the royals had been able to figure out. She just hoped they wouldn't run into too much trouble.

Large and decorated in black, blue, and purple the room the two brothers stood in wasn't quite as appealing as the rest of the castle. A gigantic oval mirror loomed over the room, reflecting the colors that were usually associated with beatings. It had an intricate, solid black frame all the way around it. It had no stand, it just floated there casting a light shadow beneath it. The tip of it's intricate frame pointed upwards and touched the ceiling.

"Mama mia, Mario!" Luigi gaped at the gigantic sight. "That thing is huge, it practically takes up the whole room!" He stared up at it in awe.

"I know, it'sa mirror that is sure to help you become cool and charismatic. It'll make you be less awkward."

"Are you sure? Why can't I just use a regular mirror?"

Mario shook his head. "No, I spoke to one of the maids here and she said this is the Magic Mirror. It grants people there wishes. It should make you more charismatic towards others. That's what you want, right?"

Luigi nodded his head, glancing back at the mirror. "Okay, I'mma gonna practice in here then," he said, turning to face the mirror and trying to grin with confidence. It still looked completely unsure, but Mario clapped his back anyway.

"Just keep at it, you'll get it." With that last bit of encouragement, Mario headed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Luigi, I'll be at that spot on the wall where the tourists pass by. Find me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay!"

Left alone in the room, Luigi began practicing different poses and even spun around a couple times trying to find his groove. _It'sa hard to catch this mirror's vibe,_ he thought after several minutes. He made a few more faces in the mirror before attempting to strike various poses. After giving what he felt was a satisfactory performance, he combined his poses with the facial expressions he'd practiced. He finally felt some confidence growing deep within him. _I think I'm finally gaining some charisma! _

He didn't see it, but every time he turned his face away from the mirror, his reflection's face made it's own expression which oozed with confidence and coolness, ready to take on the world and show it's occupants what it meant to have charisma_. _


End file.
